


Satinalia

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna - In Betweens [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders surprises his wife with a special gift for Satinalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satinalia

**Author's Note:**

> A little Satinalia gift for Anders' Kittens.

If you had told Anders years ago when he was in the Circle trying to figure out his next escape that one day he'd be sitting in his home at Satinalia sitting on a couch with his wife, watching his nine year old son play spar with the King of Ferelden while his five year old daughter was getting her hair braided by the Queen – he would have given you a strange look and told you there were _soooo_ many things wrong with the sentence. But here he sat, his arm wrapped around his beautiful Arianna, her head leaning on his chest.

Karl had been given his first staff for Satinalia today and was playfully battling the King and winning from the looks of it as the King was laughing as the boy was beginning to climb over him. Solona was sitting in Queen Sara's lap, getting the ribbons Anders had given her braided into her hair. The Royal couple had been having trouble conceiving, but had just recently let Ari and Anders in on the secret that the Queen was nearly three months along.

Anders kissed his wife on the head as she snuggled closer and laughed watching his son climb on the King's back and announce himself the winner. “I don't think that's a standard battle move for a mage, son.” he laughed.

“Da,” Karl asked still on Alistair's back, starting to wrestle the monarch. “You didn't give Ma a gift.”

“I did,” Anders smiled to his son, “It's just not here yet.”

“So, you're just going to make me wait then? No hints?” Ari asked watching him.

“Nope,” Anders smirked, exchanging a look with the King.

***

They all sat around the table for lunch laughing as Karl and Alistair took turns making up a story about battling spies who apparently were trying to steal cheese from the kingdom. Solona was sitting on Anders lap, sharing his lunch with him and laughing as well.

“Really?Cheese?” Ari laughed at them.

“It's a very serious matter,” the King chuckled in reply.

There was a knock at the door and they all looked around. “Well my lap is full, perhaps you should get it, angel.” Anders said innocently.

Ari stood from the table and wiped off her hands walking to the front door. Anders and the Royal couple all gave each other knowing glances but said nothing, just listening as Ari opened the door. A moment later they heard her yell in delight.

She walked back in the room a moment later with her arms wrapped around Eleanor, the largest smile on her face. It had been nearly six months since she'd seen the girl last. Darren followed quickly behind, Ari also holding his hand tight. “Did you know about this?” she asked Anders as both Solona and Karl let you delighted yells of “Ele. Darren” and came running around the table to hug their sister and her husband.

“Happy Satinalia,” Anders winked at her and Ari teared up as she pulled Eleanor into another hug.

The King and Queen welcomed the couple as well, and Anders also pulled the Princess in for a large hug and shook Darren's hand.

***

As Anders slid under the covers and pulled his wife close to him, Ari turned to face him kissing his neck as her arms wrapped around him. “Thank you. You don't know how happy I am to have all the children under the same roof tonight.” she burrowed her head into the nook under his head, along his chest.

“Happy Satinalia, Angel,” he said kissing the top of her head and holding her close. He felt just as much joy having them all home as well.

 


End file.
